Whereas the manufacturing of dolls is, for the most part, accomplished by complex machinery in toy manufacturing facilities, the making of hand-made dolls has survived as a hobby and pastime, and as a craft that can be performed on a small scale to generate income. However, the construction of aesthetically pleasing hand-made dolls generally requires substantial artistic talent and extensive practice. Various doll making kits have been marketed which provide detailed instructions which attempt to aid the unskilled in the making of dolls, but generally skills, such as sewing skills, are still required, and the detailed instructions leave little room for creativity. Thus, doll making is an endeavor which has generally been successfully pursued only by those with both the necessary artistic talent and the time to become practiced in the endeavor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a doll making method which produces aesthetically pleasing dolls without complex machinery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide doll making method which can be used by those who do not possess special skills in the doll making art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a doll making method which utilizes ribbon as a fabricating material, and which produces a doll having an angel-like appearance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a doll making method which produces aesthetically pleasing dolls inexpensively and with material which are readily available.